Material
by Celestial Chaos
Summary: Blaine's medication has him making late night trips to the bathroom. Surprisingly, this time, he isn't alone. What is Finn doing up at midnight in the bathroom in the dark? Why do awkward things keep happening to Blaine? Rated T for brief sexual themes.


**Author's Notes: To be honest, I have no idea where this came from. I just like the idea of embarrassing Finn relentlessly. This is my attempt to work my way up to more Blaine/Finn writing. I want so very much to put these two boys together, they have such interesting chemistry! Hopefully all of these little one-shots I've got bubbling around in my head will amount to something substantial. Haha! **

_***POTENTIAL SPOILERS: This happens sometime after Blaine gets slushied in season 3, so if you haven't seen past the episode "Michael", please don't read any further unless you want to spoil yourself as to what happens with him.***_

**P.S. I'm sure the majority of us wouldn't mind being in Blaine's shoes during this story. ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Blaine hated his bladder.<p>

More specifically, he hated his bladder while on medication.

For the last week, almost as if by clockwork, he would wake up sometime after midnight with an urge to pee so badly it nearly knocked him out of bed. He found it frustrating, considering he had all but banished liquids after dinnertime specifically as a countermeasure. Still, without fail, he would wake up, roll over and trudge his way to the bathroom.

This was the fifth or sixth night in a row now.

Unfortunately for him, now it was happening while staying the night at Kurt's.

Blaine carefully eased himself out of the bed and placed his feet on the ground. His toes curled from the cold of the hardwood floor, which of course only made the urge to go all the more worse. He pulled a face and stood up, padding across the floor to keep from making too much noise.

As he stepped out into the hallway, Blaine blinked a few times to try and adjust his eyes to the darkness. His one eye was still healing after the surgery, and of course he had to wear the eye-patch, lest he incur the wrath of his caring boyfriend. Frustratingly enough, he had still not yet adjusted to losing half his line of sight.

Thankfully, he wandered down the hall with the ease of familiarity that came from repeated visits to the Hudson-Hummel household. Even with the majority of his vision blocked out from the patch he still knew the quickest and easiest way to the bathroom.

_Just take the last door on the left_, he reminded himself with a sleepy half-smile.

Blaine slowed down to a tip-toe as he passed by Finn's bedroom, knowing that he was a light sleeper; even the sound of footsteps outside his open door could wake him. He found it odd that someone so big and tall could sleep so lightly, but that someone as thin and fair as Kurt could sleep like a log.

When he arrived at the bathroom door, he was somewhat surprised to find that it was partially open. From what he'd seen in his time here at Kurt's house, the family always closed doors at night to help keep the heating bill down. His first thought was that someone was inside, but no light penetrated the darkness.

_Must've just forgotten to close it, _he surmised with a shrug of his shoulders.

Blaine stepped inside the bathroom and flipped the light-switch on without so much as a second thought. He was about to head for the toilet when he heard a sudden commotion, causing him to stop in place. He surveyed the bathroom—which was not easy with only one working eye—and his jaw nearly fell to the floor at the sight of Finn on the toilet, his boxers pooled around his feet. He had his phone in one hand, and in his other…

"O-Oh my God," Blaine blurted out.

"Blaine!"

Finn hurriedly dropped his phone atop the bathroom counter, reaching down and grabbing his boxers so he could pull them up and around his waist. There really was no hiding his stiff erection which tented the cotton fabric of his underwear, but he was definitely trying. His cheeks were flushed scarlet red.

"I-I'm sorry," Blaine said, swallowing. He felt his own cheeks redden. He turned his head just enough so that Finn fell out of his limited line of sight. What else was there to do?

Finn cleared his throat. "Dude, um, no, it's—it's nothing. I just—"

What could he say, Blaine wondered? They both knew what he'd come across. It wasn't abnormal behavior for a teenage boy, but it was awkward to walk in on your boyfriend's stepbrother jerking off. Boy, was it awkward.

He started for the door, and was surprised to hear Finn exclaim, "No!"

The shorter boy turned and faced him, baffled. "What?"

By now Finn was standing up. Try though he might, Blaine couldn't stop his eyes from gravitating down toward Finn's crotch, where his erection continued to strain against his boxers. Finn tried his best to hide it behind his hand, but even though long fingers did little.

This was incredibly uncomfortable.

Their gazes locked momentarily upon one another before Finn looked down, sighing. "D-Don't say anything about this, all right?"

"I…didn't plan on it."

"Nobody knows."

Blaine scratched the side of his head. Awkwardness aside, curiosity was starting to get the best of him. Jerking off he could understand, but the bathroom? Of all the places, why there?

"Wait, why do you do this in here? Why not your bedroom?"

"It's cleaner?"

That didn't make much sense. "Uh…huh."

"Look, just—it's how I do it, okay? You gotta have your own way of doing it. You know how it feels."

Blaine didn't really feel that dignifying that with a response. Sure, he knew how it felt; he and Kurt were taking it slow, and even though they had done some things together, that didn't mean they boinked like rabbits. Blaine had to take care of himself sometimes, but he didn't share that with anybody. The last thing he needed was his mother or father walking in on him masturbating.

He swallowed again. As if reminded why he was there in the first place, he was suddenly hit with the urge to pee.

"I really just need to use the bathroom," he stated, starting for the toilet. He barely made it two steps before Finn all but dove in front of him, reaching for his phone and the magazine on the counter. Though the taller one snatched it up right quick, Blaine still got a brief peek at the title in its brazen bold, yellow font: _Jock_.

_That _only made this whole situation even more awkward.

Finn hid the magazine and phone behind his back, starting for the door. He looked as if he were ready to rebut whatever came his way. Blaine wondered if perhaps he was waiting for him to acknowledge the fact that he'd seen the cover of the magazine with the muscular man wearing a football jersey and a jock.

No, Blaine thought with a mental shake of his head, they wasn't ready for this conversation. And he certainly wasn't going to have it with him in the bathroom where he had caught Finn masturbating.

"See you in the morning?" he settled upon saying, voice tentative.

That seemed to do the trick. Finn smiled nervously, seemingly satisfied, and continued to back out into the hallway. "Yeah…night, man."

After he shut the door, Blaine continued to stare after him.

Despite the confusion about everything that had just happened, he had to hand it to Finn—at least he had good taste in material.


End file.
